leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Update 1: Vengeance
Previous Update: Discord Opener Vengeance by CupcakeTrap Malzahar hovered before the convened Council. He looked around at the gathered Summoners and Champions, and as he did so his mask twisted and tightened as though to suggest a manic grin behind it. He began to laugh. “Attend, mortals! Witness your demise!” He threw his arms out. “We have fed so well on your people and your lands! We have feasted on terror and death, and on the desperation of your Champions and your Summoners, who have tried in vain to stop us on your Fields of Justice!” He thrust a finger toward Swain. “Now we hunger for you! Noxus, the Might of Runeterra. Noxus, which honors strength above all. We said that we would devour Runeterra piece by piece. Now we will devour you! I yearn to feel the moment when your spirit breaks and Noxus is no more!” The gathered representatives turned to look down at the stone-faced Noxian delegation. Malzahar cackled and feigned a bow to the Elders. “But I respect your sacred protocol! Your laws and rituals are but one delight of the sumptuous banquet laid before us. First we shall have a tournament. One of your nations will face us in the Fields of Justice. The stakes shall be written out with the utmost care and consideration, of course! And by those terms, if we are victorious, our armies will take the field again, and march on Noxus. Then you will all see that mortal ‘strength’ is petty and absurd in the limitless carnage that the Void brings. Then you will understand that you are all nothing before infinity, when Noxus, the Strength of Valoran, is smashed into rubble.” Malzahar stopped, and turned, as though sensing something. “Ah! Another thirsts for Noxian blood … speak, brother!” Varus rose from the Ionian delegation. Karma stood. “Varus, no. They will not stop with Noxus. They are imbalance incarnate—” Her voice faltered. Varus twisted his head to face her. “And what then was that darkness a man named Varus once swore to contain in an Ionian temple? And what then am I now?” Karma held out her hands. “Your oath still stands. You are still sworn to stand vigil against that darkness. Once you guarded the temple; now you have become the temple. You can still hold that darkness in balance, inside you.” For an instant, Varus hesitated. Karma met him there in that crucial moment in time, when she sensed that the future might still be changed. She looked into his eyes and sought with all her skill for a final shred of humanity. “You still love Ionia.” The instant shattered. Varus answered coldly. “Love was only tinder. It is now consumed. I am nothing now but the fire which will burn Noxus to ash.” Swain struck his cane on the ground and rose up. He scowled dismissively across the aisle at Malzahar. “Yes, yes, power overwhelming, behold the infinite might of the Void. You won’t be the first lunatic sorcerer I’ve stamped out.” He pointed at Varus. “And you won’t be the first Ionian archer with a grudge.” Beatrice cawed her agreement as Swain turned and left. Kog’maw’s drool oozed onto the stone floor. It hissed and burned. “Huuuuungrrrrrrrrrry…” Varus, the Arrow of Retribution, will fight for Discord! Many players listed Varus as an ideal add. I agree. STORY: Varus is Ionian, in a sense, but he’s been corrupted by some dark energies which sound a lot like the Void. It’s easy to imagine him snapping and going over to Discord in exchange for a shot at Noxus. FEEL: He is not only evil and scary but also purple. GAMEPLAY: He adds a more CC-heavy ADC option in lieu of Kog’maw. Next Update: The Battle for Noxus